


Knight

by realdefonge



Series: twitter drabble weekends [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College AU, Drunk niel, Fluff, M/M, Minor Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Romance, a teenie weenie appearance by Yoon Jisung, ong was drunk and lost a game and mistakes(?) were made, posting it here coz why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realdefonge/pseuds/realdefonge
Summary: Senior Engineering student, Seongwoo is forced to deal with his junior, Daniel, during one of their department's drinking parties. It would've been easy, if not for the fact that Seongwoo has been avoiding Daniel after what happened between them a year ago.





	Knight

**Author's Note:**

> my first drabble for my weekend drabbles on twitter :D  
> this was requested by an anon  
> -fluffy college au ft. drunk, clingy niel

"You lost again, Ong Seongwoo."

 

Seongwoo almost banged his forehead against the table, but it was immediately cushioned by Kang Daniel's palm. He tilted his head to side-eye his junior, who only responded with a toothy grin. "Don't hurt yourself, sunbae."

 

Seongwoo stood up straight and sighed. Out of the eight games they've played that night, he lost to six. But he didn't participate in the other two games, which basically means he lost all the games that he has participated in. Jaehwan, who announced his recent loss, looked bored as fuck because no one else in the table is getting punished because of Seongwoo's continuous losses.

 

They were in the middle of the Engineering Department's drinking party, which served as a welcome party for the freshmen. Seongwoo never really liked drinking parties so he rarely participated in them, but his friend, Minhyun, who also hated drinking parties, insisted that they join since they've finally become seniors.

 

It's not that Seongwoo hated to drink. Despite having low alcohol tolerance, he actually enjoyed drinking occasionally. What he hated the most about drinking parties were the games. He's bad at games-- no, actually, he  _sucks_  at games. But what really made him hate these games, aside from the fact that he sucks at them, was the fact that they remind him of a  _certain event_  with a  _certain someone_.

 

And by that certain someone, he's talking about the junior beside him, who's been grinning nonstop since the start of the party.

 

It all started last year when Seongwoo was in his 3rd year and Daniel was in his 2nd year. They've never really interacted much despite being in the same department. Daniel was the happy-go-lucky student who was friends with almost everyone, while Seongwoo was the type who only shows his comical side towards the people he's really close to, aka his small circle of friends. Towards others, he's usually quiet and reserved.

 

A year ago, during one of those rare occasions where Seongwoo joined their department's drinking party, he had his first interaction with Kang Daniel.

 

 

 

> _"Oh, you're here, sunbae?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _Seongwoo looked up, his brows furrowing for a bit because he couldn't believe that Daniel was actually talking to him. "Uh, yeah?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _Daniel smiled as he sat next to him. "Wow! I heard you rarely show up in these drinking parties!"_
> 
>  
> 
> _It felt weird that the younger was talking to him as if they were close friends, but Seongwoo figured that's just how Daniel normally is. "Well, I made a bet with Minhyun that whoever gets the higher grade during midterms would attend the party. Isn't it funny how the one who's supposed to be rewarded is getting punished instead?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _Seongwoo pursed his lips after realizing he might've shared too much unconsciously towards a person he barely knows. But he suddenly heard Daniel's unrestrained laughter beside him. He looked at the younger and was amused at how he finds his story funny._
> 
>  
> 
> _"That is funny and weird, sunbae!" After his fit of laughter, Daniel propped up his chin on his elbow and gazed at Seongwoo. The eye contact made his heart skip a beat, and Seongwoo couldn't help but frown at that out-of-nowhere feeling, so he decided to look away from the younger and take another chug of his beer._
> 
>  
> 
> _"How did you know that I rarely show up in these parties? How did you even know about my existence?" Seongwoo asked, his eyes still focused on his beer glass._
> 
>  
> 
> _"How could I not know about your existence, sunbae?" Daniel asked in return. "Anyone who's seen you at first glance wouldn't be able to get you off his mind!"_
> 
>  
> 
> _Seongwoo coughed violently, his knees hitting the back of the table which caused it to shake for a bit. Daniel scooted closer to soothe his back as his other hand prevented the beer glass from topping over. "Are you okay, sunbae?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Yah--" Seongwoo paused to eye Daniel's arm which was naturally resting on his back. Daniel seemed to have noticed since he quickly retreated his arm away and chuckled shyly. "Are you usually this straightforward, Daniel-sshi?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Ah, just Daniel is fine, sunbae." The younger looked down and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry for startling you. It's just...I always see you in the same spot in the cafeteria. Sometimes, you eat alone, sometimes you eat with Minhyun sunbae. Yes, you're incredibly good-looking, but what caught my attention was your smile."_
> 
>  
> 
> _When Daniel looked him in the eye, Seongwoo felt that odd heart-skipping-a-beat, butterflies-in-your-stomach feeling again. "I thought you were one of those intimidating sunbaes that I'd never dare to approach. But when I first saw you smile, my impression took a 180-degree turn. After that, I kept going to the cafeteria, hoping I could see your smile again. I don't know, I just...wanted to be friends with you. I wanted us to get close."_
> 
>  
> 
> _It was weird but Seongwoo never broke eye contact during Daniel's confession. He allowed himself to drown in the younger's gaze; he allowed his heart to skip a beat; he allowed the butterflies to flutter in his stomach. He's never felt this way towards anyone before. It was a new yet welcoming feeling._
> 
>  
> 
> _But as nice as it was, Seongwoo didn't know how to deal with it, so he just grabbed the glass from the table, poured more beer into it, and drank like he's never drank before._
> 
>  
> 
> _He immediately regrets everything the next morning. Being the lightweight that he was, Seongwoo couldn't remember anything after his fifth glass. He woke up with his head pounding heavily, which only got worse when Minhyun suddenly barged in his room and shoved his phone down his face._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Look at it, you idiot."_
> 
>  
> 
> _Lo and behold, it was a video of him kissing Kang Daniel. And no, it wasn't just a sweet, innocent peck. It was deep and sensual. For someone who's never kissed anyone before, sober Seongwoo watching drunk Seongwoo doing some tongue action felt as if he's watching a different version of himself. Daniel was wide-eyed for the first few seconds, but after that, he had the nerve to actually kiss back, earning more cheers from the audience._
> 
>  
> 
> _Seongwoo slapped Minhyun's phone away from his face and began to scream. Minhyun explained that the video was taken by Jaehwan, and fortunately, he never uploaded it anywhere. Also, no one else has taken a video of that moment since everyone was pretty much wasted. Seongwoo apparently lost a game of truth or dare. Thanks to the power of alcohol, he bravely chose to do the dare, which was to kiss the person that he's supposedly interested in. Seongwoo doesn't have an idea whether he kissed the person he's interested in or the person who was sitting beside him at the moment. Either way, the victim of his drunk-ass that night was his junior, Kang Daniel._
> 
>  
> 
> _After that, Seongwoo has made sure to avoid Daniel like the plague. He never attended any of the drinking parties and he never ate in his spot in the cafeteria anymore. Whenever he comes across Daniel in the hallway, he would turn and run for his life despite the younger calling for his name. He also received numerous text messages and missed calls from Daniel, who got his number from Jaehwan, but he never responded to any of them and even renamed Daniel's contact as 'Do Not Engage'._
> 
>  

 

But fate is sick and twisted. Fate doesn't want Seongwoo to live in peace and harmony. Fate wants Seongwoo to face Kang Daniel once again.

 

After a lot of bribes and threats from his good, old pal, Minhyun, Seongwoo agreed to go to this drinking party, but not after he confirmed from Jaehwan that Daniel wouldn't be attending because the latter has a dancing gig in Busan that night. 

 

However, when Seongwoo entered the restaurant, there was Kang Daniel, in all his puppy-faced, broad-shouldered glory, waving at him excitedly. Seongwoo flashed Jaehwan a look, who only whistled innocently as he dragged Minhyun towards Daniel's table. All the other seats in that table were occupied, except for the seat next to none other than Kang fuckin' Daniel.

 

And so there he was. Sitting next to the person that he barely managed to avoid for a whole year. They proceeded to play some games a few glasses later, and the loser has to drink a glass of  _somaek_  (soju + beer). But before they started any of the games, Daniel raised his hand and declared himself as Seongwoo's black knight, earning him a few claps and words of admiration from the students in their table. Seongwoo has no idea why Daniel would even do that, but he didn't protest because he didn't want to engage in any sort of conversation with the younger. 

 

Unfortunately for Daniel, Seongwoo kept losing. By the eighth game and his sixth somaek, Daniel was already swaying in his seat, his eyes barely open. Seongwoo lost all the games that night but he never even got a sip of alcohol, thanks to his stupid, black knight.

 

"Maybe we should stop," said Jisung, who is also a senior. "I fear for Daniel's sanity...and his liver."

 

"Heyyy, I can still go for another round!" Daniel hiccuped as he raised his empty glass. 

 

Seongwoo lowered the younger's hand down and took the glass from him. "Enough. You're drunk."

 

Daniel gave him a glance and grinned, and Seongwoo felt his blood rush to his face. Daniel is a drunken mess-- red face, unruly hair, half-lidded eyes, but he looked stunning, nonetheless. Seongwoo wondered how he got even more attractive after just a year.

 

Yes, admittedly, Seongwoo was also awe-stricken by Daniel when he first saw the younger. He wasn't conventionally handsome, but he was undeniably charming, especially when he smiles. Also, Seongwoo hated to admit it, but he really enjoyed listening to the sound of Daniel's laughter whenever he cracked his nonsense jokes during their first interaction a year ago. He liked that moment and he wanted it to happen again badly, but he was too embarrassed by his drunken mistake to make a move.

 

"Sunbae!" Seongwoo was still busy wallowing in his thoughts when Daniel suddenly threw his arms over him, pulling him in for a hug. "I did a great job as your black knight, right? Please tell me I did well!"

 

Seongwoo froze at the sudden contact. He looked at the other guys in their table and they also looked surprised, but their shocked faces switched to teasing grins after a while. Seongwoo looked at Minhyun in an attempt to ask for help, but he was busy flirting with Jaehwan in the corner. ' _That traitor,_ '

 

"Can you...let me go, please?" Seongwoo pleaded as he tried to squirm his way out of Daniel's grasp, but the latter was too strong. Moreover, Daniel suddenly buried his face on Seongwoo's neck, causing the older to stop breathing for a while.

 

"Sunbae...why have you been avoiding me for the past year?" Daniel's breath felt warm against Seongwoo's neck and it made his hairs stand on edge. "Do you have any idea how anxious it made me feel?"

 

Daniel lifted his head and looked straight into Seongwoo's eyes. The older couldn't help but look back. "Daniel, I...well...after what I did to you, how could I face you again? I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing."

 

"I knew that," Daniel suddenly sat up straight, although his arms were still wrapped around Seongwoo. "But I still allowed you to kiss me. And I even kissed back. I guess you could say I was also at fault for just letting it happen. I took advantage of your drunken state."

 

"But why--"

 

"Because I like you." Daniel answered before Seongwoo could even ask. His eyes fluttered, searching the younger's face for confirmation, wondering if it was just a drunken statement or a sincere confession. Seongwoo opened his mouth in an attempt to ask again, but Daniel continued. "I've felt this way since I saw your smile in the cafeteria. I started liking you even more when we talked and I realized you were fun to talk to. And then I fell head-over-heels when you kissed me. It was an all-over-the-place kiss, and it was obvious that it was a kiss initiated by a first-timer on top of being drunk, but it was still amazing. I felt the spark and all that cheesy shit."

 

Daniel's words were slurry and he kept hiccuping in between sentences, but his eyes were sincere. Seongwoo couldn't help but feel giddy at the younger's cute confession. "So you weren't put-off by my sudden drunk attack?"

 

"Not at all!" Daniel's hands traveled upwards to cup Seongwoo's cheeks, but he was so drunk that he ended up squishing the older's face with his palms. Seongwoo grunted as he removed Daniel's hands from his face and tangled them with his own. He didn't expect Daniel to get redder than he already is, but when Seongwoo laced their fingers together, Daniel's face looked redder than a habanero. 

 

"I-I-I wanted to ask you out, but you'd always avoid me, sunbae. You wouldn't respond to my calls or messages. So I asked Jaehwan and Minhyun-hyung to convince you to attend this party. But I didn't want you to get drunk because I wanted you to be sober when I confess, so I volunteered to be your black knight, but I didn't know you were this bad at games."

 

Seongwoo chuckled. "Sorry about that."

 

Daniel squeezed Seongwoo's hands tighter and smiled. "At least the alcohol gave me this much confidence. I swear, I never forget the things I do when I'm drunk! I'll definitely remember this moment! My confession was legit, okay? But if you want, I can also confess again tomorrow once I'm sober! Just don't avoid me--"

 

Before Daniel could continue his inebriated sputters, Seongwoo leaned in for a kiss. It was light and quick, but just like what Daniel said, he felt that spark and all the cheesy shit. After stealing a kiss, Seongwoo gave the frozen Daniel a grin. "Now we're even. I also took advantage of your drunken state."

 

Daniel bit his lip and shyly nuzzled himself against Seongwoo's neck once again. "Ah, that's so unfair, sunbae! I almost had a heart attack!"

 

Everyone in the room started cheering and whistling. There were chants of ' _Fuckin' finally_!', ' _Get a room!_ ', ' _What took these idiots so long?_ ' and much more, but Seongwoo just let them all be. He caressed the back of Daniel's head and sighed contentedly. He needs to change the younger's contact name in his phone now.


End file.
